Soldier to the Queen
by RyuuInu
Summary: When the Crystal Empire fell, what caused it to? What was the meaning behind its sudden reappearance? Luna knows what happened thousands of years before, as does her sister. But what darkness are they keeping away from the minds of the ponies? The simple answer, is Luna's first friend.


**Rated T just because I don't wanna take the chance with some of the darker ideas and possible cursing in Luna's part (If put up).**

* * *

"We never wanted such things as now."

The screams. They filled my ears, along with the sound of crumbling rock. The Crystal Empire. It was falling. Falling to its doom, the sands of time ready to lock it away for countless decades.

"We only wish we had never come born. We would not have met thou, Queen Luna. But destruction would never have taken hold of us..."

_"Please! Someone help!"_

_"We're going to die!"_

_"I'm stuck! Get this off me!"_

Countless voices screamed at once, filling my ears to the breaking point. I stood there, paralyzed. It was not like I could do anything, even if I wanted to. It was no use.

I shook my hoof, the chain King Sombra had put around me still there. The dark red and black armor prevented it from hurting me and cutting into my flesh. But it was not strong enough for the falling debris and the cries of anguish that filled the city. THAT was the torture. And the only thought I had through all of it, I took that moment to voice it. He was not there to whip me for speaking, and I knew that if I did not say it now, my Princess would never know the truth. "We are sorry... Our queen of the night, we have failed you! Thou gave us one order! And we could not commit! ...Defeat him we could not..."

Suddenly, a bright blue flash filled the dungeon room. It shook from the impact, but never fell. "Thou hath come to take thou judgment on us, our queen?" I refused to lift my head for the shame. I knew that the simple teleportation spell belonged to the one and only Princess Luna. I knew it all too well. It was the exact same spell she had stopped me with, all those years ago when trying to capture me for payment of my crimes of thievery.

~Sort of a Flashback~

The same spell that allowed the first glimpse at my true self. A freak of nature born between a Unicorn and a Pegasus, both cheating on the other. The wife with an Earth Pony and the husband with a Zebra. From the mix-matched family was born a small child, one of bright purple color, with blue stripes. A child with both wings and a horn, but not of royal blood. This Alicorn, if it even was to be called such a thing, was first born dead and with no soul, resulting in pure black eyes when alive and no sense of sight. This _monster _was me.

After finally meeting what I was, the Princess hired me as a personal guard. I was the best around, until I almost lost myself protecting her. A surprise attack is what it was, one aimed at dethroning the King and Queen. Sadly, it was successful. Not long after learning of our ruler's fall, I transported Luna, but not without a price. The cost for getting her to freedom was my cutiemark. In all honesty, I never knew I had it until that day. It was ripped right from my hide with the use of a sharp, ruthless blade. They tried to repair me, but the most they could do was leave a scar there, in the form of an 'X' where the stitches had lain. After that, I began to loose myself.

A few years after the attack, Celestia rose to the throne. Her sister, my Queen, was still too young to rule. About that time, rumors spread of an evil tyrant in the Crystal Kingdom. Of course by order of the Sun Queen, I was sent to deal with the problem, but not without a fight from the Princess of the Night. Even though, her sister calmed her after a time and I was sent out, leaving my one true friend behind.

~End of Flashback~

Now, as the walls around crumbled, I stood once again before my friend. Although this time we were not to count the stars together. This was the moment we would separate, not to see each other for thousands of years when the Crystal Ponies appeared once more. "SkyFall! We have come to rescue thee from the place of torment!" I involuntarily flinched when she called me by name, using the Royal Canterlot voice. I took no step forward to find comfort. Instead, bile filled my lungs in anger.

"Thou hast come to save only us?! What of those on the out?! They are falling! They are the ones thou should help!" I could faintly feel her eyes, bearing through my armor and into my black soul.

"We hath a spell cast across the land. They shall stay safe and come once more. But long after now. Now we hath come for thee for we can not last without thou for such a time. Thou art the only reason we have not given in to this darkness!" She screamed, the Canterlot voice diminished but her cords were still loud. Her presence came closer to where I stood, in all my dirty glory. Unsure of myself, a small tear fell across my cheek. I was scarred and so was she. But the chains prevented me from leaving, as we both knew. A magic spell of darkness left me here for dead.

Lifting up to what I guessed was my Queen's eye level, I stared. "Thou must leave, our Queen. Walls do not live all eternity. Their time has fallen to the close." Without waiting for an answer or rebuke, I used one of the few spells I had been taught. I sent her only a few feet from the city's limits and used the last of my power to release the defensive shield around the city. Little did I know, this shield technique would be copied years later by a young Unicorn.

But that did not matter right then, as the ceiling fell in and shrouded the dark area in pain. It felt like only a second later, when my Queen's voice filled my ears. It was improbable that I were to be found so quickly after, but I took no step away from the voice. In actuality, I moved as much towards it as possible before a scream of pain escaped through my muzzle. Faintly, I heard hoof steps running my way, but I could not stay awake long enough to tell who came to my rescue. Everything became the darkest black possible as all pain disappeared.

If only I had not given in so soon. I would have been able to see the harmony that crossed the land of Equestria while I was gone for over one thousand years...

* * *

**Wow. Dark huh? Thought I might put this up cause its been on my mind for a while. SkyFall's cutiemark, although not said in the story, was originally a hoof-print outlining a shield/badge, representing her spot as Luna's guard. The uniform she wears is an older one I thought of that could have been what was worn before they were updated to the blue ones. **

**I must admit that some parts in this aren't quite written well or explained, but they aren't really supposed to be. I'm thinking of writing Luna's version of this to make more sense, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? **

**Please review. Questions about anything and everything are appreciated. Any critisism is also appreciated. Please, if you read, review. It makes me think my writing is enjoyed and when I don't get any or only very few compared to the views, I think about quiting my fanfiction writing and writing in general! **

**...Thank you. And if I get 4 reviews (Its a high number compared to the amounts I've gotten before) I'll write Luna's part.**


End file.
